A Poof of Love
by maliks-dragon
Summary: The gang throws Hiei a surprise birthday party-his birthday's on Christmas Eve- what happens when everyone learns something new about Hiei, and Kurama decides to tell him his feelings?
1. Poof!

It was a cold, dreary, and cloudy Friday afternoon. Kurama was at his house, making preparations for the upcoming party that day. It was to be held at Genkai's temple and the whole group was to be attending - Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Genkai, Yukina, and Keiko. The party was organized secretly - well just kept secret from Hiei - because it was a surprise birthday party for their fire youkai friend. 

Kurama was in the kitchen, preparing dishes and packing gifts and candy for the party as he remembered his own birthdays. They had been wonderful. With balloons and candy, and not to mention all his friends giving him good luck on the upcoming years. Oh, and the party games! He always enjoyed Twister the best - mainly because he always won. After packing his supplies together, he headed for the temple, taking in the winter's cool breaths as he walked at a relaxed pace. He kept a careful watch for any sign of the ruby eyed Koorime, and to his content found none. Eagerly, he rushed up the stone steps that lead to the temple and his friends.

Once there he found that all of the group was already there - except Hiei of course - and all seemed to be ready to start.

" Hey Kurama! What took ya so long?" It was Yusuke. He had been ordered to bring the refreshments, and of course there were bottles of soda, juice, and beer all assorted on the table outside neatly.

" I didn't think you'd be here this early." the kitsune replied with a light laugh. Casually he placed his items out on the table which was already covered in drinks, silverware and plates, and Yukina's touch of decorations.

" Okay, so who's going to get Shorty?" Kuwabara asked loudly. Everyone looked at him. " What?!" he defended.

" I'll just send him a telepathic message to come over." Yukina announced with joy. The others smiled at her eagerness.

" I never thought that I'd know somebody with a birthday on Christmas Eve. It's just too cool!" Yusuke said to the kitsune who just smiled.

" I had a feeling his birthday was in winter." he replied.

" He's coming! " The Koorime said joyfully. Everyone's face became excited as they all took their assigned hiding places.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei jumped from tree to tree, through the cold wind towards Genkai's temple.

__

Why did Yukina want me to come over? Is there a problem? Or maybe she just wanted to see me? Yeah right. Like anyone would just want to see me.

In a short time he arrived at the Genkai residence and landed atop the stairs, the snow softly crunching under his feet. What he found was- strange. Tables were arranged outside-atop them drinks and food- along with flavorfully colored balloons tied in different areas. No one was in sight.

" Where is everyone?" his voice whispered to himself.

The group in hiding saw their cue.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!"

" AH! WHAT THE HELL!!!!!?"

Hiei found himself in total shock as Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, Keiko, and Yukina all jumped up from different places around him.

" Surprise Hiei!" Kurama greeted as he walked toward him. " Happy birthday!" Hiei's ruby eyes widened slightly - he couldn't help it. He was bombarded by many other greeting of the same sort form the rest of the participants. 

Kurama took the liberty and lead the fire youkai by the hand to the tables as everyone surrounded him.

" How are you feeling?" Yusuke asked gaily. Hiei looked at him strangely.

" I- don't know." came the reply softly. " What is this?"

Yukina's voice came as she made her way further toward him. " It's a birthday party, silly. We're celebrating your birthday!" The Koorime moved for a light hug, but was softly held back by Hiei.

" You don't want to do that."

" Why…?"

" U- um…."

Genkai noticed the heavy tension and felt it time for a change of subject. "Well! So, how old are you now?" she asked as she also pushed her way forward. Hiei turned from Yukina - luckily Yukina decided to brush the incident off. 

" Five hundred thirty-three." he answered, still in a small amount of shock. Genkai nodded knowingly.

" And how old is that in human years?" Kuwabara loudly asked. Hiei glared daggers at the nigens.

" Thirteen."

The group became silent. Only the soft, gentle wind stirred - bringing a small uplift of snow to the group.

" We thought you…well - that you were older." Yusuke said for the rest of the them. Ruby eyes looked down. " It's okay." A soft whisper.

A quiet 'ding' came from the kitchen, and Yukina announced that dinner was ready. Everyone became talkative again. Kuwabara lead the festivities down to the table where a steaming supper of well prepared items laid, waiting to be devoured. Kuwabara was also first to start his meal - not leaving any survivors on his plate. 

The kitsune was seated next to Hiei, and Yukina on Hiei's other side. Kurama enjoyed his meal and thanked Yukina gratefully. The others followed. Even Hiei gave his input of thanks to his twin, which took it smiling. Even though Hiei had always been the quiet one of the group, Yukina knew- for a fact- that deep inside was a wonderful and funny personality. During the meal he had only poked at his plate with his fork, taking a bite or two every now and then. When the plates were all taken back to the kitchen, Keiko was in the kitchen for a few moments before coming out slowly with a large item in her hands. Atop it stood - thirteen- candles.

Her soft voice came out as she sang, which was soon accompanied by everyone else's tones.

__

" Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday dear Hiei,

Happy Birthday to you~"

The large, and wonderfully decorated cake was placed down on the table in front of Hiei. Hiei' ruby eyes widened at the cake as he stared, first at it, then at everybody else during the song. Everyone's voices pulled together produced a rich, sweet sound as the short song was sung, and they clapped when they were finished.

" Go on Hiei, blow out the candles!" Keiko said happily. Hiei looked at her with a strange look upon hi face.

" How?"

Everyone paused, and finally noticed that none of the candles were lit yet.

" Oh! Gomen nasi!!" Keiko shouted with embarrassment, " I forgot." With that she took a lighter and passed it slowly over all of the candles, who caught fire and glowed brilliantly in the night.

They had been afire for about a few seconds before turning - literally- to ice. The particularly odd part was that the wicks and the cake were perfectly fine - just the flames were iced over. Gazes shifted to Yukina.

" It wasn't me." she protested, and everyone agreed that she wasn't the type to do such. So, once again, Keiko lowered the lighter and found the flame freeze even before it touched the candles this time. This time gazes shifted to Hiei.

" What?!" Tense.

" Anyway!" Kurama started, " Just skip the candles and make your wish Hiei. Then we can give you your presents." The rest nodded and smiled. Hiei just looked at the kitsune with confused ruby. " You make a wish so that it might come true this coming year. But you can't tell what you wish for to anyone, or else it wont come true." Kurama explained with a sigh.

" That is completely idiotic." Hiei remarked. " Why would I want to do that?"

" Because it's tradition, Hiei." Yusuke added.

" …..fine…" Everyone was hushed as Hiei closed his eyes and thought of his wish to himself.

__

I wish………that I could be myself- even for just one day- and not have to be in pain because of it. I want to let everyone know who I am, that I'm not what they see…

Ruby eyes opened and the group clapped and cheered loudly. Hiei resisted the urge to smile, and held it within himself. Yukina - even though Hiei hadn't smiled outwardly- could see just how happy he felt, and smiled herself.

" PRESENTS~!!!" Kuwabara sang as he held out a box above his head. Kurama chuckled as did a few others.

The first gift was from Keiko- wrapped in silver paper and a white bow on top. Hiei stared, but was encouraged to open the parcel- and did so carefully as not to tear the paper. In it was a silver pen that had a delicately woven dragon curved around it- flames blown from it's mouth it the top. He looked up to give thanks, but was saved the trouble as Keiko nodded in understanding. She understood quite well that the youkai wasn't used to- or was comfortable- with giving thanks openly, and knew what he meant.

" Next! I go next." Yusuke called eagerly as he put his present in front of Hiei quickly. Opening it, Hiei found a black hairbrush with a gold dragon spun around it, along with a mirror of the same kind. He looked up at Yusuke. " Oh, don't worry Hiei, you don't need to thank me! I just thought that you'd need to keep yourself pretty for that **_someone special_** ….." That earned a glare.

" My turn!" Kuwabara's box was presented rather unceremoniously-wrapped in green paper with a pink bow to top it off. Another opening revealed a book, The Complete Idiot's Guide to Being Social, and a black slinky. Ruby glare.

" Here you are." Genkai said kindly as she gave him her own gift. Inside was a silver bracelet, black stones surrounding it, and a beautiful air around it. A nod was received and understood as Genkai returned to her place on the other side of the table.

" From me." Kurama said happily as he handed Hiei his own parcel. Unwrapping the black and ruby paper showed a small, delicate silver dragon dagger, along with a small necklace. At the end of the silver chain was a rose made of ruby. Kurama was the only one to notice Hiei's sliver of a smile toward him as a thanks.

Last was Yukina who handed him the gift shyly. The gift was wrapped in light blue paper, accompanied by a large, silk, white bow. Opening it, Hiei found a leather, black diary with his name on it in gold, and a new bandana- white with a black and gold dragon symbol sewed perfectly in the middle. Hiei gave Yukina a small smile as thanks and took off his old bandana, tying the new one on. It made him look nicer than before- adding, it seemed, a touch of color to his black bangs.

Cheers reigned happily through the night air, and the whole group headed inside for the Christmas part of the party. They found Hiei's gifts to everyone already neatly tucked under the gold and red Christmas tree.

Yusuke opened his first and received; cologne and a kiss from Keiko, porno magazines from Kuwabara, a new training outfit from Genkai ( thanks a lot), hair gel from Kurama, a pink frilly comb from Hiei ( gotta keep yourself looking good for that someone special.), and a new outfit made and from Yukina. After thanking everyone, Kuwabara was next.

He received; a bottle of beer from Keiko, porno magazines from Yusuke, a kitten plushy from Kurama, a new outfit from Yukina, a rock from Genkai, and baby toys from Hiei. Kuwabara thanked everyone and complained about the gifts he got from Genkai and Hiei, which Genkai retorted by saying that the presents were better then nothing- Hiei commented that Kuwabara would be using them as well.

Next was Kurama who received; a bottle of cologne from Keiko, a romance novel from Yusuke, a new outfit from Kuwabara, seeds from Genkai, a small ice sculpture of flowers from Yukina, and a rose and hand carved brush from Hiei. After kindly thanking everyone for the gifts, it was Genkai's turn.

She received; a new kettle from Keiko since Genkai's broke, a "You're Welcome" card from Yusuke, a lawn mower from Kuwabara ( you're such a moron), gear to train Yusuke with from Kurama, a spiritual necklace from Hiei, and a canary from Yukina. Thanks were given quietly.

Newt was Hiei, who received; another outfit from Keiko, nail polish and nail file from Yusuke, a big red button from Kuwabara, a new sword from Genkai, a black and red rose from Kurama, and a snow globe with a white dragon inside from Yukina. After giving his silent thanks, and a few insults to Kuwabara, Yukina was next and last.

The Koorime received; a new kimono from Keiko, a diary from Yusuke, an enormous plushy from Kuwabara, a bouquet of white roses from Kurama, a series of beautiful hair pins from Genkai, and a large, crystal statue made and from Hiei. Giving very great thanks to everyone, Yukina stood and brought her new gifts to her room as everyone else talked gaily about the recent events.

One such conversation included Yusuke, Kurama and Keiko, who were talking out of the fire youkai's hearing.

" Why don't you tell him Kurama?" Yusuke asked. " It's obvious that you like him."

" I agree." added Keiko, " and I see him giving you looks every now and then. He like you too, just he won't admit it." Kurama sighed.

" Alright. I'll go talk to him." Kurama announced as he stepped around. He was almost to Hiei when he tripped, and fell stumblingly onto a shocked Hiei. Everyone turned in surprise.

A large poof of red smoke erupted from under Kurama and when the kitsune got up, there was no Hiei. Instead, there on the floor was a small, snake-like black dragon who cheeped curiously. They watched as the little figure looked down at himself and started to cheep in panic. No one moved for a few moments, and Yukina returned from her room to the scene.

" ….Hiei?" Yukina whispered. The little dragon's head popped up and his cheeping stopped as he looked at Yukina.

" That's Hiei?" Kurama asked for everybody else. Yukina nodded. Hiei cheeped and jumped on Kurama's shoulder, nipping at his hear. Kurama giggled lightly at the small, tickling touch. " s-stop Hiei…that t-t-tick-les.." he managed to utter between laughs.

" That proves it." Keiko whispered to Yusuke, " Hiei loves Kurama back." Yusuke just nodded in agreement.


	2. Breaking the Spell

" That proves it," Keiko whispered to Yusuke, "Hiei loves Kurama back." Yusuke just nodded in agreement.

After a few moments of laughter from the kitsune, he managed to get a hold of the small dragon and held him arm's length. Hiei just looked back calmly, his energy seeming to calm down. From the other side of the room Yukina approached and stood next to Kurama, watching the small figure in his hands.

" Can I hold him?" The Koorime asked softly. Nodding, Kurama placed Hiei in Yukina's hands- careful not to hurt him. In return he received a happy cheep before the dragon crawled up to Yukina's shoulder- nuzzling her affectionately. Yukina giggled at the tiny touch on her cheek.

" Hey!!" Kuwabara protested. " Get away from my girl!!" Running over, he grabbed Hiei roughly and held him to his face as he glared at him- or at least his version of a glare. Hiei cheeped. Then he blew a large spout of fire right in Kuwabara's face, and landed on the ground sharply as the oaf yelled in pain.

" Kuwabara! " Yukina cried as she helped him up, using her powers to heal his burnt face. " Are you alright?" With a nod from Kuwabara, she smiled and finished healing his wounds.

The rest of the group rushed over to Hiei as soon as they heard that Kuwabara was alright.

" Why'd you do that Hiei? That was totally uncalled for!" Keiko shouted at him. The little dragon got up from the floor and looked up at the crowd surrounding him.

" He didn't do anything wrong!!" Keiko added more furiously this time.

Hiei's anger grew and he cheeped back quickly and furiously back at Keiko. If only they could understand cheep. His anger rose and he flew up to Keiko, hovering about one and half feet from her. His furious cheeps continued even louder than before.

" Hiei! Be quiet for a moment please!" Kurama shouted over the cheeping dragon. Cheeps stopped. Hiei turned and flew to the kitsune, and he curiously cheeped. "You know we can't understand you now, right?" Negative nod. Another cheep. "It's pointless to yell at Keiko if she has no idea what you're saying."

Hiei's little red eyes widened as another red poof of smoke erupted from him. Everyone covered their eyes from the smoke, and when it was safe to open their eyes, they found Hiei - human form- sitting on the ground, rubbing his head painfully.

" Hiei!!" They - quite amazingly- shouted at once. Yukina and Kuwabara now joined the group - Kuwabara being fully healed.

" So he's back to normal now?" Kuwabara asked. Eyes turned to him.

" No Kuwabara, Hiei's been turned into a piece of ham…"

Slowly, Hiei stood up from the wood floor and opened his eyes carefully. "… ow…. Kurama?"

" Yes Hiei?' Kurama said as he came closer to him to see if he was alright.

" Don't ever do that again…" came a soft and pain filled reply.

" Alright. I have a question though. What just happened to you?" the kitsune asked. The room became silent as everyone waited for the reply to their exact question.

" Okay…um.. whenever somebody hugs me-or stuff like that- I get turned into that thingy…ow.. and I get a migraine after. I'll be leaving now…" Hiei stood and walked toward the wooden doors.

" WAIT!!!" Kurama ran up to him and grabbed his arm. " Don't go yet Hiei. I mean we can give you something for your migraine. You'll feel better.." Hiei gave the kitsune a tired look and heaved a sigh.

" Fine.. just don't talk too loud." Kurama's face glowed with joy at the words and he slowly walked Hiei to the couch- still holding the fire demon's arm.

" I knew he'd stay if Kurama asked." Yusuke whispered to Keiko beside him quietly.

Making the youkai sit on the soft couch, Kurama sat beside him quietly.

" Maybe we should go now…" Keiko suggested to Yusuke softly with the Spirit Detective nodding in agreement.

" Well! I think that Keiko and I will be leaving now, why don't you come to Kuwabara?" Yusuke said as he and his girlfriend turned to leave. With a sigh, the oaf gave his long farewells to Yukina and joined the two as they left with their gifts from the party.

All that were left were Hiei, Kurama, Yukina, and Genkai.

" I'm going to retreat for the night, so, Good Night." the elder said as she turned to her quarters. With a wave, Yukina left for bed as well, and only the two demons were left by themselves in the living room.

Kurama shot Hiei a smile. " Are you feeling better now?"

" Yeah." Hiei said, looking up at Kurama after a while.

" So Hiei, why do you change into that creature? What happened?"

The shorter demon sighed and turned his eyes back to the wooden floor. "Well, about a year ago, I encountered a very deranged wizard demon. He was about to run away, but before he did, he cast a stupid spell on me. I could tell he was quite obessed with that nigen 'fairy tale' crap. His spell was that I'll turn into that stupid thing until I receive a kiss from my true love. Quite sappy."

Kurama watched the demon speak the tale silently.

What if I'm his true love? Probably not. Maybe….oh well, let's just give it a try and see if it works.

" Hiei?"

The Koorime looked up at him tiredly. "yea?"

"Um. Well, I've been meaning to tell you this for some time…."

The tension in the room rose.

" I like you. Well actually I love you. And, I know I'm probably not going to be your true love- I just wanted to make sure I wasn't. You know, so I don't have to worry about it or anything….." the kitsune rambled on with nerves keeping him from looking into those ruby eyes that watched him.

"What exactly are you saying…?"

( Hiei really doesn't know much when it comes to this stuff.)

Kurama sighed and paused for a few long moments. Finally, he gazed back down into those ruby orbs and smiled. He couldn't help it. He leaned in slowly.

"May I kiss you?"

Hiei's eyes widened slightly at the question. 

He- He wants to kiss….m-me..?

"Just softly."

"Just like this."

The fox closed the gap between their lips and softly kissed him. Kurama couldn't have imagined a more perfect kiss. The taste was soft and sweet - better than he had imagined.

Hiei felt Kurama's lips on his own in a beautiful, warm kiss. He was startled at first, he found his body slowly melt into it a little. It was so sweet that he wished it would never end…

Kurama broke the contact.

"May I?"

" You really didn't give me much option there." Hiei said with a tiny smile on his lips. There was another tense pause.

"Did it work?" Hiei asked no one in particular.

"We'll just have to see.." The kitsune said as he caught the unsuspecting demon in a warm, cuddling embrace. The youkai melted into it and sighed at the warmth. (Being a fire demon and all.)

They stayed in their peaceful bliss for minutes on end.

" I guess it worked."

" I guess so…"

Kurama knelt his chin on Hiei's shoulder softly.

"Does this mean you love me back?"

" Guess."

Kurama smiled and nuzzled the fire demon's neck a little suggestively. He watched as the light from the fireplace bounced off Hiei's flawless neck. He drew closer and lovingly nipped the soft skin.

Five minutes later

The fox pulled Hiei's waist closer to his body - locking their lips in a passionate kiss. He ran his hands slowly down the Koorime's back as they kissed - slowl lowering them both to lay on the couch. He broke the kiss.

" Are you glad it worked?" he asked in a whisper as he straddled over his love.

Hiei let out a genuine smile. One that no one had ever witnessed on his face before- and Kurama was mesmerized by the beauty of it.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asked as he noticed the look on the kitsune's face.

Kurama knocked himself out of his trance.

"Nothing….. Nothing…" He lowered himself over the youkai and kissed him once again - with more passion than ever before.

That black brush and mirror became very useful……………


End file.
